Destino
by narusempai
Summary: Summary Destino. Harry desde que nαcio fue olvidαdo por su fαmiliα, rechαzαdo. A los cinco αños llegα un hombre α su cαsα, y habla con sus padres ¿quieren saber mas?-DESCONTINUADO, EN ADOPCIÓN
1. La nueva vida

"**Destino"**

**Disclaimer1: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que no se nombran en los libros. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Disclaimer2:** La trama que se muestra en este fic llamado Destino, como su nombre y todo lo que no sea de Jotaká me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Es un fic alterno a la trama, ósea nombro los personajes, los lugares mas sin embargo no sigue la serie de los libros, ni de las películas.

**Summary Destino;** ¿Alguien ha visto lα película de Titanic? si, pues por αhi **no** va la cosa; Harry desde que nαcio fue olvidαdo por su fαmiliα, rechαzαdo. A los cinco αños llegα un hombre α su cαsα, y habla con sus padres, después de unα hora de charla, el hombre sαle dándole unα mirada, detrás del sus padres.

₯ [Dustin Price]

**Destino capítulo 1: "La nueva vida"**

₯ [Dustin Price]

Harry James Potter tenia 5 años, toda su corta vida bajo la sombra de su hermano pequeño, llamado Mathew, el cual a causa de sus caprichos de "Cómprame esto" "Cómprame lo otro" se estaba acabando la fortuna Potter.

Un día muy lluvioso llegó un hombre a su casa, de porte aristócrata, y ojos de un azul profundo.

—Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Edmund Price —dijo el hombre mientras estiraba una mano y la estrechaba con la de Lily —Usted debe ser Lily Potter, me gustaría hablar sobre… —dirigió su mirada a Harry, que se encontraba detrás de su madre escondido —sobre él.

—Bien, pase —dijo al hombre que no lo necesitaba oír dos veces mientras se dejaba guiar por ella al despacho de su esposo James.

Harry quien se había quedado afuera vio como entraba su mama seguida por el hombre al despacho de su padre.

Una hora que se le hizo a Harry muy larga vio como salían el hombre, su madre y su padre del despacho del último.

—Harry, ve por tus cosas —le dijo su mama mientras en el rostro tenía una expresión de paz y felicidad.

Harry obedeció, y subiendo las escaleras directo a su cuarto se perdió de la vista de los adultos, después de veinte minutos bajo con un bolso, que con ayuda del elfo domestico había hecho los objetos más chicos, y ligeros.

—Mira Harry, a partir de ahora vivirás con este señor —le dijo su padre mientras caminaba a la puerta, con la clara intención de correrlos.

Ya fuera, el hombre tomo la mochila del hombro de Harry y se la colgó mientras tomaba la mano del niño para desaparecer en dirección al ministerio.

Llegaron a la entrada del ministerio, pero antes de entrar.

—Harry, tus padres te vendieron —dijo el hombre mientras de ponía en cuclillas.

Harry se sorprendió, y se puso a pensar si era verdad, ¿sus papas tendían vergüenza al verlo a la cara?_ Les daría igual, al fin, el niño de sus ojos es Mathew_. Pensaba.

—Te daré mi apellido, y un nuevo nombre pequeño, ¿quieres? —pregunto Edmund. Lo quería abrazar, Harry quería llorar.

Harry asintió —Si —murmuraba el niño contra su hombro al fin, Harry había abrazado al mayor, sorprendiéndolo.

—Tranquilo —le murmuro al ver que comenzaba a llorar. Lo abrazo más fuerte mientras lo cargaba, Harry por instinto enredo sus piernas en su cintura mientras se recostaba.

҈ **† • † **҈

Llegaron al departamento de registro de niños mágicos*, donde Edmund se acercó al escritorio, con Harry todavía en brazos.

—Muy buena tarde, ¿viene a hacer un trámite legal? —pregunto la señorita.

—Sí, vengo a cambiarle el nombre a… mi hijo —dijo Edmund.

—Oh… bueno, ¿Tiene el acta de nacimiento anterior? —Pregunto.

—Deje busco —Edmund hizo aparecer un maletín, mientras con una mano lo había y revolvía los papeles. Hasta que encontró el que necesitaba.

—Señor, ¿usted es James Potter? —pregunto.

—No, pero tengo una carta firmada por el donde dice que el niño es mío —dijo mientras sacaba la carta.

La señorita comenzó a leer la carta, cuando termino.

—Muy bien, ¿me puede decir el nombre anterior del niño? —pregunto.

—Sí, se llama Harry James Potter —dijo.

—Muy bien, ¿y que nombre le quiere poner? —pregunto mientras con su varita movía unos documentos buscando la "P" de Potter.

—Quiero que se llame Dustin Thomas Price** —Dijo, espero a que la señorita terminara de tramitar los papeles, mientras se cambiaba a Harry de brazo, no es que pesara. Pero ya se le había entumecido de haber estado en la misma posición.

—Muy bien señor, el niño ya es suyo oficialmente, hasta pronto —dijo la señorita mientras le entregaba una hoja.

Salió del ministerio dispuesto a ir a su hogar, ya fuera de desapareció, para aparecer fuera de los portales de su casa

Entro.

—¡Thabata! —llamo el hombre, pocos segundos después se escuchó un chasquido y una elfo apareció.

—¿Me llamo amo señor? —pregunto la elfo.

—Si, Thabata quiero que lleves a Dustin a la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la mía —dijo, mientras colocaba a Dustin en brazos de la elfo.

—Si señor amo —dijo la elfo, y con otro chasquido, tanto ella como el niño desaparecieron.

—Manaphi —ahora llamo a otro elfo. —Prepárame un baño —dijo.

—Si amo señor —el elfo desapareció.

—Muy bien Dustin —dijo cuando ya estaba solo —hoy comienza tu nueva vida —sonrió, al fin tenía un hijo.

Paso rápidamente un mes, y en ese tiempo Harry ya se había acostumbrado al nombre de Dustin, ya tenía una nueva vida.

Junio dio paso a Julio, y su cumpleaños estaba más cerca. Estaba tan feliz, no volvería al pasado. Caminaría hacia el futuro***

—Dustin, ven —llamo el mago mayor.

—Voy —respondió el otro quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Su "papa" había comprado un porciento de la compañía que las fabricaba, y ahora tenía todos los cromos al menos repetidos una vez.

Dustin se acercó corriendo.

—Ya mero cumples años Dustin, y como eres mi heredero no puedo dejar pasar tu fiesta en vano —dio un sorbo a la taza de té que estaba tomando. —no quiero dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Dustin.

—Te hare una fiesta, invitare a todo el mundo mágico, no pretendo hacer algo pequeño, vendrá ¡Todo el mundo! —termino gritando.

—Eh… por "Todo el mundo mágico" ¿te refieres a ¡Todo el mundo! —pregunto un poco pálido.

—Sí, sí, todo... los Malfoy, los Weasley, los Black, los Potter, algunos conocidos míos, los más influyentes en el ministerio y —no lo dejo terminar porque vio al niño mucho más pálido.

— ¿Los… Potter? —pregunto. Recordaba muy bien a esa familia, lo habían vendido y nunca lo olvidaría, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta —está bien —apretó los puños —los esperare a todos, solo que me gustaría que… que "esa" familia —dijo con ironía —no me saludara, ya que no invitarlos sería más que cruel.

—Está bien Dustin —Edmund se había acercado para acariciarle la cabeza, despeinando aún más su cabello —lo que tu desees —le sonrió y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

**Notas de la Autora: **Como lo prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, si les gusto díganme, para comenzar el segundo capítulo.

*Departamento de registros de niños mágicos. No encontré donde se registran los niños recién nacidos, asi que me lo invente.

**Dustin Thomas Price. Me encanto el nombre de Dustin, Thomas se lo puse en honor a mi mejor amigo Thommy, y Price me puse a buscar apellidos… ¡y lo encontré!

***Camina hacia el futuro. Frase sacada de la película La familia del futuro® de Disney TM

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**sollers34:** qué bueno que te gusto, tendré la conti para más tardar el jueves.

**Rose Black: **Ya tengo la primera hoja del siguente capitulo, se titular Felicidades Dustin.

**Lara-Riddle-Black: **Me apresure en el capitulo, porque no me gustaría hacer un fic que contenga muchos capítulos, ya que a mi, como lectora se me hace pesado, y poco después aburrido. Pero ya veremos como marcha la cosa.

Mx: espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré el Jueves.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **Gracias por comentar. Y yo también creo que se oye fenomenal el nombre de Dustin. Siempre me había gustado hacer algo diferente al Cannon. Pero se me bloquea mortal la mente y mis ideas dejan de fluir.

Loquin: Al principio aclare que vendieron a Harry porque su hermano Mathew, porque si seguía a ese paso iba a terminar con la fortuna Potter. El tramite lo hicieron rápido porque no se que cosas se necesitan, para hacer un tramite de verdad, mi corta edad no me lo ha dicho, y las intenciones del sujeto se verán mas adelante, con una amiga idee un gran plan para "alguien" solo te digo**. ¡SPOILER! **_¡Habrá alguien mucho mas malo maloso que nuestro querido Voldy! _**¡FIN DEL SPOILER!**

_**CONTINUACION: Jueves 2 de junio del 2011**_

**¿Review?**


	2. Feliz cumpleaños Dustin

"**Destino"**

**Disclaimer 1: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que no se nombran en los libros. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Disclaimer 2:** La trama que se muestra en este fic llamado Destino, como su nombre y todo lo que no sea de Jotaká me pertenece.

**Advertencia 1: **Es un fic alterno a la trama, ósea nombro los personajes, los lugares mas sin embargo no sigue la serie de los libros, ni de las películas.

**Advertencia 2:** Contiene Yaoi (Relacion chico x chico) si no te gusta, ¿que haces aquí?

**Summary Destino;** ¿Alguien ha visto lα película de Titanic? si, pues por αhi **no** va la cosa; Harry desde que nαcio fue olvidαdo por su fαmiliα, rechαzαdo. A los cinco αños llegα un hombre α su cαsα, y habla con sus padres, después de unα hora de charla, el hombre sαle dándole unα mirada, detrás del sus padres.

**Parejas:** S**iriu**s B**lac**k **/ **S**everu**s S**nap**e **/**_**o**_**/** L**uciu**s M**alfo**y **/** R**emu**s L**upi**n

₯ [Dustin Price] 

**Destino capítulo2: "Feliz cumpleaños Dustin"**

₯ [Dustin Price] 

Ese era el gran día, ese día cumplía al fin sus seis años. Toda la mansión estaba redecorada con globos de mil colores, había comida por todos lados.

Dustin encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose con una túnica de gala, nunca había tenido una propia. De hecho era raro que tuviera ropa propia, la mayoría ya le empezaba a quedar chica.

—Muy bien —se dio una última mirada al espejo cuerpo completo —estoy listo, que el show comience.

҈ **† • † **҈

Con lentitud comenzó a bajar las escaleras, fuera en el patio oía voces, que lo más seguro eran los invitados.

—Dustin —dirigió su mirada al hombre que lo llamaba era su papa. —Ya llego la mayoría de los invitados, vamos —lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo al patio.

—¿Quiénes han llegado? —pregunto.

—No mucha gente, de eso no te preocupes —respondió.

Cuando salió el hombre lo bajo. Se encontró con muchos pelirrojos corriendo de un lado a otro, según su "papa" Edmund le había dicho, eran los Weasley y sus hijos.

Vio como la gente iba llegando, su tío Remus con su novio Lucius y su hijo Draco, Remus lo abrazo y lloro por lo que le habían hecho sus antiguos padres. Dustin no queriendo llorar, se hizo notar fuerte, y le dijo que no había problema. Que a él no le molestaba en absoluto… aunque mintiera, no quería ver a Remus, uno de las dos personas que aún lo amaban.

Vio llegar a los Lestrange, con su hijo Lucas*, el cual contaba con ocho años.

Después sintió como lo cargaban por la espalda, y asustado giro la cabeza, y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír, era su padrino, Paddy como él lo llamaba, venía acompañado de un hombre de ojos y cabello negro, según había escuchado, era "Serus" el novio de su padrino Sirius.

— ¡Hola! —exclamo feliz Dustin. —Como estas Paddy… ¿Serus? —pregunto.

Escucho un bufido del hombre de cabellos negros. Sirius comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

—Severus —corrigió Sirius, vio como el niño se sonrojaba y pedía una disculpa.

Después vio llegar a los Longbottom, con la abuela Augusta la mama de Frank y Neville, el hijo de ambos.

Ellos se acercaron y los cuatro le dieron un abrazo de cumpleaños, y otro regalo.

—Gracias —musito.

Volteo a la entrada del gran patio, y vio entrar a Mathew, con su mama y su papa.

—¿Por qué a mí? —pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto uno de los tantos niños pelirrojos que andaban corriendo por el patio.

—Nada… —respondió. —¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto.

—Me llamo Percival, pero todos me dicen Percy, tengo diez años —respondio. —Y tengo por seguro que tú eres Dustin, el cumpleañero ¿verdad? —dijo.

—Si —respondio.

—¡Que hace el aquí! —escucharon ambos niños el grito de una mujer, y voltearon y vieron a una mujer pelirroja gritando. Dustin palideció.

—¡Él tiene derecho de estar aquí! —grito sirius.

—Exacto, ustedes no debieron de haber hecho eso. ¡Me han decepcionado! —grito. Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban interrogantes, ¿que había pasado entre el cumpleañero y los Potter?

—¿Harry? —escucharon que pregunto Minerva McGonagall, no la habían visto llegar, lo más seguro es que hubiera llegado durante la pelea.

Dustin al escuchar su nombre anterior volteo la cara, y vio a la mujer sorprendida. Después la reconoció, ella es la profesora Minerva, al parecer era la única –aparte de Sirius y Remus-

—¡Oh mi Dios! Eres tu Harry —grito —¿Qué te hicieron? —pregunto.

—No le hicimos nada —respondio inmediatamente Lily

—¿Entonces, porque está aquí? —pregunto McGonagall.

—Porque… porque… —las palabras se acabaron en Lily.

—Porque nosotros lo vendimos —respondio James, en su vos se escuchaba un tono de tristeza.

Dustin quien seguía pálido poco comenzó a recobrar el color, cuando sintió como Edmund lo levantaba del suelo.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunto Edmund, que intervino al ver que Dustin comenzaba a llorar.

—No, ninguno —respondio James —Nosotros ya nos íbamos —respondio, y tomo a Lily del brazo mientras también tomaba a Mathew de la mano y comenzaba a salir con los dos por la misma puerta que había entrado.

Poco después de una hora, y con los Potter fuera de la fiesta, todo siguió su rumbo, Dustin corría de aquí, haya con los cinco Weasley, Percival, Frederick y George, Ronald y Ginevra, con Draco Malfoy, que primero se había notado alejado, ya que no conocía a ningún niño, hasta que Dustin fue y lo invito.

En toda la bola de niños también estaban Lucas Lestrange, y Neville Longbottom.

La fiesta fue espectacular, le habían regalado un sinfín de cosas, había conocido al que en el futuro iba a ser su director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Hizo muchos amigos, también conoció a hombres amigos de su papa, que tenían niños, mas sin embargo no tenían la edad para asistir a la fiesta, o estaban estudiando.

Molly la mama de "los niños Weasley" –a quien les había apodado, ya que era muy difícil para dirigirse a todos nombrarlos uno por uno- , le había contado que allí en Hogwarts estaban sus hijos mayores Bill –William- y Charlie, pero que para cuando el entrara, ellos ya no estarían allí.

Se hizo muy amigo de Draco, quien Remus le aseguró ir a visitarlo más seguido.

—¿Te divertiste? —pregunto Edmund.

—¡Si, mucho! —exclamo.

—Qué bueno —Edmund sonrió. —ahora, a dormir —dijo.

—Nononono —Dustin comenzó a correr por toda la sala. Después de diez minutos Dustin estaba acostado en su cama, al parecer o era muy fácil de atrapar, o no se debió de haber entretenido con el regalo que había encontrado en la mesa de centro.

—Muy bien, mañana vendrá un amigo, él te enseñara lo básico de la magia —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Dustin.

—Porque no quiero que llegues al colegio sin ningún conocimiento, no quiero que seas como estoy seguro que será aquel niño llamado Mathew —sonrió.

—Bueno pa, si tú dices —se acostó y al cabo de cinco minutos se quedo dormido.

—Sí, quiero que seas el mejor —murmuro saliendo de la habitación.

*Voldy no es malo maloso, aparte no existe la profesia, por lo tando si voldy es bueno, y la profesia no existe, Voldy, no mando nunca ni ah Bellatrix, Rodolphus ni a Rebastan a torturar a los Longbotton.

Bueno. Eso es todo, me despido y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**sollers34:** qué bueno que te gusto, tendré la conti para más tardar el jueves.

**Rose Black: **Ya tengo la primera hoja del siguente capitulo, se titular Felicidades Dustin.

**Lara-Riddle-Black: **Me apresure en el capitulo, porque no me gustaría hacer un fic que contenga muchos capítulos, ya que a mi, como lectora se me hace pesado, y poco después aburrido. Pero ya veremos como marcha la cosa.

**Mx:** espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré el Jueves.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **Gracias por comentar. Y yo también creo que se oye fenomenal el nombre de Dustin. Siempre me había gustado hacer algo diferente al Cannon. Pero se me bloquea mortal la mente y mis ideas dejan de fluir.

**Loquin:** Al principio aclare que vendieron a Harry porque su hermano Mathew, porque si seguía a ese paso iba a terminar con la fortuna Potter. El tramite lo hicieron rápido porque no se que cosas se necesitan, para hacer un tramite de verdad, mi corta edad no me lo ha dicho, y las intenciones del sujeto se verán mas adelante, con una amiga idee un gran plan para "alguien" solo te digo**. ¡SPOILER! **_¡Habrá alguien mucho mas malo maloso que nuestro querido Voldy! _**¡FIN DEL SPOILER!**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que también te agrade este.

_**CONTINUACION: Jueves 16 de Junio del 2011**_

**¿Review?**


	3. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

"**Destino"**

**Disclaimer1: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que no se nombran en los libros. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Disclaimer2:** La trama que se muestra en este fic llamado Destino, como su nombre y todo lo que no sea de Jotaká me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Es un fic alterno a la trama, ósea nombro los personajes, los lugares más sin embargo no sigue la serie de los libros, ni de las películas.

**Advertencia 2:** Contiene Yaoi (Relación chico x chico) si no te gusta, ¿que haces aquí? Mpreg (Embarazo masculino) si no te gusta ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Summary Destino;** ¿Alguien ha visto lα película de Titanic? si, pues por αhi **no** va la cosa; Harry desde que nαcio fue olvidαdo por su fαmiliα, rechαzαdo. A los cinco αños llegα un hombre α su cαsα, y habla con sus padres, después de unα hora de charla, el hombre sαle dándole unα mirada, detrás del sus padres. La vida de Harry hasta su sexto cumpleaños, Poco después Hogwarts se abre paso entre los años amigos va teniendo. Dustin Price.

**Parejas:** S**iriu**s B**lac**k **/ **S**everu**s S**nap**e **/**_**o**_**/** L**uciu**s M**alfo**y **/** R**emu**s L**upi**n

₯ [Dustin Price]

**Destino capítulo 3: "Bienvenido a Hogwarts"**

₯ [Dustin Price]

Todavía recordaba el día en que había conocido a su instructor de magia básica…

—Adelante —murmuro todavía modorro.

—Buenos días dormilón —entro Edmund a la habitación, mientras que se acercaba a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, y dejar que el sol iluminara la estancia. — ¿recuerdas que te dije que hoy vendría un amigo? —pregunto.

—Si —respondio Dustin todavía acostado en la cama

—muy bien, ya está abajo. Te esperamos —dijo Edmund mientras salía de la habitación.

Dustin con pereza se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia el baño de su cuarto.

Media hora después, ya estaba un Dustin bañadito y cambiado en su habitación, listo para salir y conocer a su nuevo maestro.

Cuando bajo hacia la sala, vio a dos hombres sentados, lo más seguro es que fueran su padre y "el maestro".

—Buenos días —murmuro apenado, no conocía a la persona ahí presente.

—Buenos días —contesto el hombre desconocido… —mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle, y seré tu instructor de magia básica.

_**Cinco años después**_

҈ **† • † **҈

Habían pasado cinco años en los que las vacaciones de navidad, y las de verano su instructor iba de visita, para ver todo lo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo.

También había estudiado más a fondo pociones, con el novio de su padrino "Serus", así le gustaba llamarlo, aunque al principio le molestaba que así lo llamara… no, no se había acostumbrado. Y ahora el pequeño Jacob también le decía así.

Había aprendido idiomas, hablaba cuatro idiomas a la perfección. Su idioma de nacimiento inglés, español, francés y alemán.

El profesor Riddle le había enseñado los puntos básicos de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y su padre le había enseñado encantamientos.

—Papa, ¿iremos a comprar los materiales hoy? —pregunto Dustin. Su padre le había prometido que cuando le llegara la carta irían a comprar los materiales, para tener ya todo preparado.

—Claro Dustin, como quieras. —respondio Edmund. Mientras encendía la RedFlu

—¡Sí! —exclamo feliz Dustin mientras se ponía la chaqueta, y se aceraba a la chimenea, para entrar en ella. Tomo un puño de polvos Flu y los aventó con fuerza hacia abajo —Callejón Diagon —grito. Y después desapareció.

—Me encanta esto —murmuro Edmund, para después hacer lo mismo que Dustin y desaparecer de ahí.

҈ **† • † **҈

**-Callejón Diagon -**

҈ **† • † **҈

—Vamos a comprar primero los libros —dijo entusiasmado Dustin.

—Parece que te gustan mucho los libros, nunca lo había notado —dijo Edmund.

—No, pero como son los más aburridos, dejaremos lo mejor para el final —dijo sonriente, mientras entraban a la librería.

—¿Que necesitas primero? —pregunto.

—…Los libros —respondio con ironía Dustin

—Sí, ya se pero que libro —respondio Edmund, no le gustaba ese lado que Dustin había desarrollado. Irónico.

—Necesito… —saco la carta de su bolsillo — El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Clase 1 de Miranda Goshawk. —Respondio.

—Bueno… ya se. ¡Señor!¿ Me podría dar los libros que están en esta lista? —pregunto enseñándole la lista.

—En un momento —respondio.

Diez minutos después llego el hombre con una gran pila de libros, desde transfirmaciones, hasta defensa.

—¿Y ahora a dónde? —pregunto Edmund.

—¡No!, a comprar las túnicas, es sumamente aburrido —Menciono Dustin.

—Qué bueno que ya sabía que dirías eso, y te las mande a hacer desde hace una semana. —respondio Edmund.

—Enserio, eres genial papa —se emocionó.

Pasaron otras dos horas comprando calderos, los mejores para evitar accidentes. Y las demás cosas que necesitaban, cuando entraron a la tienda de animales, se encontró con un hermoso gatito, de raza angora*color negro con profundos ojos naranjas. Cuando lo vio se encariño con él, y le pidió a su papa si se lo compraba.

Este como lo tenía tan chiflado y consentido, se lo cumplió. Y el pequeño gato se fue con ellos a casa. Ahora faltaba escoger un nombre, pero eso se lo pensaría en la paz y armonía de su casa.

Después fueron a comprar la varita. La cual tenía la pluma de fénix.

—Es una de las varitas más poderosas, solo existen dos. —menciono Ollivander.

—¿Y quién tiene la otra? —pregunto Edmund.

—La otra la tiene… la tenía un joven, que murió hace muchos años. —pero dicen que ese joven hizo grandes cosas… algunas buenas, otras malas… si pero grandes —termino.

—Entonces. La varita, ¿qué fue de ella? —Edmund.

—Dicen que enterraron al joven con la varita —dijo Ollivander.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. —y salieron, para ir al mismo lugar donde habían aparecido para volver a la mansión.

Ya llegaron a la mansión, y lo primero que Dustin hizo fue pedirle a Thabata un plato de comida, porque se moría de hambre, Edmund dijo que iría a su despacho, porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Le menciono a Dustin que no se durmiera tan tarde, porque al día siguiente se levantarían temprano para el cumpleaños de Josafat Malfoy (se pronuncia Yosafat), el pequeño de Remus.

Dustin asintió, y comenzó a jugar con su angora. Al cual había nombrado mezzanotte* porque parecía una media noche hermosa.

Al día siguiente Dustin se levantó… mejor dicho lo levantaron, entre Edmund y notte*quien lo comenzó a lamer reclamando cariño y alimento.

—Dustin, recuerda la fiesta. Te quiero levantado, vestido y abajo en media hora, ¿entendiste? —pregunto.

—Sí, ahora mismo me baño —sonrió. —Le daré de comer a notte, y me baño —y partió hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno, que eran unas croquetas muggle llamadas… whiskies o algo así

Después de media hora ya se encontraba Dustin abajo, cambiado. Llevaba una túnica larga color marrón claro, mientras que debajo traía un conjunto de pantalón y camisa color verde bandera, con detalles en plata.

Por un lado se encontraba notte, corriendo alrededor de Dustin.

—Muy bien, ya marchemos —y con una gran caja en las manos, se acercaron a la chimenea. Para desaparecer por la red flu.

Ya cuando llegaron no eran los primeros, ni los últimos.

Dustin se acercó corriendo a Remus, quien traía en brazos a Josafat. Este al verlo comenzó a aplaudir feliz.

—"Dutin" —comenzó feliz Josafat.

—Hola, ¿Cómo están? —Pregunto —¿Y Draco? —no dejaba contestar a Remus.

—Bueno, primero que nada, hola, estamos bien —respondio Remus —Después, Draco está en su habitación. Todavía no sabe que túnica escoger. —Sonrió.

—Ese Draco es igual de vanidoso que Lucius —respondio sonriendo.

—Señor Malfoy, Dustin, ¿no te he dicho que no tutees a tus mayores? —pregunto Edmund, quien se encontraba detrás de él.

—Sí, perdón papá —respondio Dustin bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes Edmund —Al estar dándole clases Remus a Dustin, Edmund y Remus se habían hecho muy amigos.

—Claro que sí, tiene que ser respetuoso con sus mayores, espero que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora, Remus me gustaría hablar contigo. —Dijo Edmund.

—Claro, oye Dustin ¿quisieras cuidar a Josafat? —pregunto.

—Claro —respondio mientras tomaba de la mano, y se encaminaban a los juegos de la mansión.

҈ **† • † **҈

—¿De que querías hablar conmigo Edmund? —pregunto Remus.

—Si, como ya sabes. Dustin entrara a Hogwarts este año. Me importa la verdad en que casa quede, pero como muchos van a hablar del a sus espaldas, lo mejor será que se haga de buenos amigos. —comento Edmund. —Ya hable con Bellatrix, y dijo que Lucas era muy popular en el colegio, y que se llevaba muy bien con Dustin.

Vio como Remus daba un sorbo a la bebida que un elfo le había traído.

—Bueno, también es muy amigo de Percy, de Fred y George Weasley, ya tiene más contactos. El problema es que en su segundo año, llega su… ese mocoso llamado Mathew —dijo Edmund.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto Remus —¿quieres que Draco se junte con él? —pregunto.

—Exacto, son buenos amigos. — dijo Edmund.

—Bueno, yo le digo a Draco —dijo —no creo que haya problema —sonrió.

A lo lejos vio como entraba al patio el recientemente divorciado Arthur Weasley, con el magnate y millonario –_no tan rico como los Malfoy, ni como Edmund_- Daniel Nott, el padre de Theodore Nott futuro compañero de curso de Draco y Dustin.

—Ya viste, como todo cambio en cuatro años —dijo Remus, viendo como Fred, George y Percy saludaban a Daniel.

—Sí, y pensar que los gemelos eran hijos de Dan (por Daniel) que cosa, y yo que pensaba que Percy era el Serio de la familia. —Dijo Edmund.

Hace dos años, Arthur encontró a su esposa golpeando a los gemelos Fred y George, este, furioso, le grito a su mujer que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, que no era su madre para tal cosa. Y era verdad, Arthur se había acostado con Daniel, y habían tenido un par de niños.

La mujer con tal de que Arthur no lo dejara, acepto ese embarazo, pero cuando los niños nacieron. Molly se dio cuenta que cuando fueran grandes, no se parecerían en nada.

Furiosa con Daniel Nott porque le había quitado al amor de su vida, se quiso desquitar con los pequeños, los golpeaba, los maltrataba.

Hasta hace dos años, que Arthur se había dado cuenta, inmediatamente saco a sus niños de ahí (los gemelos tendrían como diez años) cuando subieron las escaleras en la madriguera, se encontraron a Percy, y Arthur le dijo que se iba, que lo lamentara. Percy le sonrió.

—¿Puedo ir contigo padre? — le pregunto. Arthur asintió y lo primero que hizo fue ir a casa del también divorciado Nott, y decirle que tenían dos hijos.

Nott padre, lo tomo muy bien, les dijo a los gemelos, que tardaron poco en acostumbrarse al nuevo cambio de familia, que podrían jugar con su hijo, quien había estado muy deprimido por todo lo que paso y las peleas en la custodia de él.

Después de eso, los gemelos más Theodore, Lucas, Draco y Dustin, quienes siempre estaban metidos en ya sea la casa Malfoy, en la de los Nott, o en la mansión Price, se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

҈ **† • † **҈

**1 de Septiembre.**

҈ **† • † **҈

Al fin ese día tendrían que marchar a Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos que iban a entrar esos años, estaban temerosos. Algunos lloraban por alejarse de sus padres.

Cuando se vio como un gran grupo pasaba el "puente" que dividía la estación muggle de la estación KingKross.

Todos se quedaban viendo, porque al fin conocían a los padres de afamado Lucas Lestrange.

Vieron a un par de rubios, y a un par de castaños, ellos eran la familia Malfoy.

Vieron a dos pelinegros, uno mayor y un joven que lo más seguro fuera a entrar a primer años. Este llevaba unas gafas, redondas y por lo visto muy caras. Lo más seguro es que fueran los Price. Padre e Hijo.

Vieron llegar a dos pelinegros, y a cuatro pelirrojos. A los primeros dos no los conocían, pero los siguientes eran muy conocidos. Los Weasley. Arthur, Percy, Fred y George.

Por un lado despidiéndose estaban Dustin y su padre.

—Vendré por ti Dustin —dijo Edmund —claro, hasta navidad.

—Claro —sonrió este.

Por otro lado estaban los Malfoy.

—Te extrañare amor —dijo Remus abrazando a su hijo

—Yo también te extrañare —le menciono Draco mientras escondía su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de su papa.

—Adiós —le dijo a Lucius. Amaba a su padre, pero nunca se lo habían demostrado. Su orgullo no podía.

—Te quiero mucho Josafat —le dijo mientras cargaba a su hermano y le daba un beso en la frente.

Por otro lado, se encontraban los Lestrange.

—Cuídate mucho, y conquista a muchas niñas —le menciono su padre mientras la abrazaba.

—No le hagas caso, tu cuídate —le dijo Bellatrix.

Con los Weasley (y los Nott)

—Padre, cuídese, y cuide a papa —le dijo Percy, había comenzado a tratar a Daniel como un padre, cuando este le había dicho que era como su hijo, y que si quisiera lo podría llamar padre.

—Sí, cuídate papa y tú también padre —dijeron al uní-sonido Fred y George.

—Cuídense —dijo Theodore. Era el más serio de los cuatro.

Ya subieron al tren, y buscaron un compartimiento donde muy apenas cupieron.

Dustin, Fred y Draco de un lado, mientras que del otro estaban George, Theodore y Percy.

Entre ellos comenzaron a platicar de temas triviales.

Hasta que entro una niña, con el cabello ondulado y un "poco" alborotado.

—Hola, ¿no han visto un pequeño sapo llamado Trevor? —pregunto la castaña —es de un niño llamado Neville.

—Es una sangre sucia —menciono muy bajo Draco, aunque no pudieron evitar que la niña lo oyera. Cuando cabizbaja iba a salir del compartimiento.

—Hay Dragoncito, esto lo sabrá tu papa —dijo Lucas, mientras salía —Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto a la niña.

—Me… me llamo Hermione Granger —dijo esta.

—Hola Hermione, soy Lucas Lestrange. Y no le hagas caso al Dragón. —le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo —está loco, ven te acompaño a tu vagón le sonrió.

—Gracias —murmuro la chica.

—Y ustedes, comiencen a cambiarse, ya estamos cerca de Hogwarts. —Y comenzó a caminar con la niña del brazo. Todos los que se topaban en frente de ellos se sorprendían. Lucas estaba con una hija de muggles.

Así comenzaron a cambiarse, para prepararse a llegar a Hogwarts.

—Tienen que pasar muchas pruebas, un dragón —dijo Fred

—Sí, y muchas serpientes —Dijo George.

—Solo es un sombrero —murmuro Percy.

҈ **† • † **҈

—¡Los de primero! —gritaba un que a los ojos de los de primero era un gigante —¡Los de primero síganme! —gritaba el gigante.

Ya cuando los de primero estaban agrupados.

—Muy bien, este es el lago negro. En él vive un gran Pulpo/calamar* este viaje por el lago en canoas solo lo harán una vez en Hogwarts —decía el gigante. —Mi nombre es Herid.

—Hola Hagrid —se escuchó a coro.

En el camino hablaron de todo. En una canoa en la cual cabían seis personas en cada una. En la canoa donde se sentó Dustin estaban Draco, Theodore, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom y Blaise Zabini.

—Entonces —comenzó la plática Pansy, y todos los hombres que se encontraban en la canoa soltaron un bufido de exasperación —siempre es igual, si quieren no hablo.

Pansy se había enojado, y eso duraría toda la noche.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, todos comenzaron a bajar de las canoas. Después de que Pansy se enojara, nadie había hablado.

Entraron a las puertas del gran castillo. Y Hagrid los guio hasta las puertas del comedor. Donde estaba la Profesora McGonagall.

—Muy bien alumnos, Hogwarts es como su casa… —y les empezó a dar un discurso, las casas que habían durante este tiempo, Draco había estado diciendo que iría a Slytherin, como se repartirían los puntos, la prueba de selección y muchas cosas más. —Entremos.

Y las puertas "mágicamente" se abrieron, comenzaron a pasar todos los alumnos.

—Comenzaremos con la selección —Dijo McGonagall. —Los llamare y quiero que cuando escuchen su nombre, pasen.

—Susan Bones —

La chica asustadiza comenzó a subir las escaleras, para después sentarse en el taburete, donde le colocaron el sombrero, que de inmediato grito —Hufflepuff —

Así la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar. —Draco Malfoy —

Cuando subió el chico con mucha confianza y se sentó.

—Oh, tienes una mente muy amplia, eres muy astuto, sin duda eso es de un Slytherin. Pero que veo, también tienes mucha valentía. ¿Dónde te pondré? ¡Ya se! —el sombrero había tardado, pero al fin tenía su elección —Slytherin— Draco soltó un suspiro, y con una sonrisa que desmayo a unas cuantas, bajo del taburete.

—Ronald Weasley — ¿Weasley? Donde había oído ese apellido ¡Sí! Los gemelos, de seguro eran hermanos.

—Oh, otro Weasley, donde te pondré a ti, no tienez la astucia de un Slytherin —todos rieron por el comentario— ni la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw, sinceramente esta muy difícil, ya se donde te pondré Gryffindor —grito el sombrero. Los gemelos quienes habían caído en Gryffindor sonrieron, tenían su conejillo de indias, querrán decir "su hermanito pequeño"

—James Dowson —menciono McGonagall, un muchacho rubio con las puntas del cabello negro, de ojos azules, se veía serio por su forma de ser, se acerco al taburete, donde McGonagall le colocaba el sombrero seleccionados. Todos comenzaron a murmurar. El apellido no lo conocían. Lo mas seguro es que fuera extranjero. O simplemente un sangre sucia.

—¡Oh! Que estoy viendo, eres muy hábil en los duelos, sin duda muy inteligente. Puedes responder rápido a los momentos en que tus amigos entran el pánico… tu casa es —hablaba el sombrero —¡Slytherin! —grito.

Todos en la mesa de Slytherin aplaudían, Dustin pensaba "no es un sangre sucia, porque simplemente los sangre sucia no entraban en esa casa… y mestizos" volteo a ver la mesa de maestros "solo conozco dos personas que entraron a esa casa… ambos mestizos… y los Slytherin mas valientes que eh conocido…" pero sus pensamientos fueron inerrumpidos cuando escucho como McGonagall hablaba

—Harr… —McGonagall leyó la hoja, se había quedado callada. Volteo a ver al director, quien también se encontraba sorprendido. —Un momento. —dijo.

Se encamino a la mesa de maestros, donde todos se habían puesto cerca para oír.

—No podemos —menciono McGonagall.

—Así está la lista —Dijo el director.

—Pero director, yo conozco a Edmund… no estará feliz —dijo Snape, quien después de su embarazo, había quedado como nuevo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunto a los demás maestros.

—Yo… digo que lo llamemos por como dice su acta… Dustin Price. —menciono un maestro de cabello negro profundo, y largo. De ojos penetrantes y color verde. —Lo conozco —sonrió. —no por nada le enseñe Defensa.

—No, seguiremos el orden de la lista —dijo el Director.

—De acuerdo. —McGonagall preocupada, volvió al lado del taburete, haciendo que callaran los murmullos. —Harry Potter —todos voltearon buscándolo.

Potter, ese era el apellido del afamado auror James Potter, pero solo conocían a un hijo suyo, Mathew.

—¡Que! —se escuchó el grito de la mesa de Slytherin. Y unos cuantos en la de Gryffindor.

—¡Esa lista está mal! —Grito Draco.

—¡Exacto! —se escuchó el grito de los gemelos.

Dustin cabizbajo subió al taburete, acallando los murmullos.

—Esto lo sabrá mi papá — le murmuro a McGonagall dejándola preocupada, ella conocía el carácter de Edmund, no por nada le había impartido Transformaciones a Dustin.

—"Tienes una mente muy compleja. Toda la astucia de un Slytherin, la valentía de un Gryffindor, la inteligencia de un Raveclaw, y sabes que no pertenecías donde vivías, lo digno de un Hufflepuff… ¿Dónde te pondré? —se preguntaba el sombrero…

҈ **† • † **҈

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, ¡lamento no haber actualizado! T-T no tenía internet, pero para compensarlos, traje **nueve (9)** páginas del fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

*Mezzanotte: Media noche en un idioma que ahora no recuerdo

*Notte: noche en el mismo idioma que sigo sin recordar.

**¿A quién quieren para Dustin de pareja?**

_Theodore Nott 0/10_

_Percy Weasley 0/10_

_Fred Weasley 0/10_

_James Dowson 0/10_

Lo dejo a su mente. Cuando me respondan, comenzare a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

**¿La votación cierra el día de la función?** Ah no verdad. Esto _**no**_ es _**TNT**_ bueno, no es lo mismo ni es igual. Saludos y peace and love


	4. Haciendo amigos

"**Destino"**

**Disclaimer1: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que no se nombran en los libros. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Disclaimer2:** La trama que se muestra en este fic llamado Destino, como su nombre y todo lo que no sea de Jotaká me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Es un fic alterno a la trama, ósea nombro los personajes, los lugares más sin embargo no sigue la serie de los libros, ni de las películas.

**Advertencia 2:** Contiene Yaoi (Relacion chico x chico) si no te gusta, ¿que haces aquí?

**Summary Destino;** ¿Alguien ha visto lα película de Titanic? si, pues por αhi **no** va la cosa; Harry desde que nαcio fue olvidαdo por su fαmiliα, rechαzαdo. A los cinco αños llegα un hombre α su cαsα, y habla con sus padres, después de unα hora de charla, el hombre sαle dándole unα mirada, detrás del sus padres. La vida de Harry hasta su sexto cumpleaños, Poco depues Hogwarts se abre paso entre los años amigos va teniendo. Dustin Price.

**Parejas:** S**iriu**s B**lac**k **/ **S**everu**s S**nap**e **/** L**uciu**s M**alfo**y **/** R**emu**s L**upi**n

₯ [Dustin Price]

**Destino capítulo 3: "Haciendo Amigos"**

₯ [Dustin Price]

_Anteriormente en Destino:_

—_Harry Potter —_

—_Esto lo sabrá mi papá — le murmuro a McGonagall dejándola preocupada, ella conocía el carácter de Edmund, no por nada le había impartido Transformaciones a Dustin._

—_Tienes una mente muy compleja. Toda la astucia de un Slytherin, la valentía de un Gryffindor, la inteligencia de un Raveclaw, y sabes que no pertenecías donde vivías, lo digno de un Hufflepuff… ¿Dónde te pondré? —se preguntaba el sombrero…_

—Ya se dónde te pondré —afirmaba el sombrero —¡Slytherin! —grito.

Tanto de la casa de Slytherin, como muy pocos de la Gryffindor se levantaron en aplausos. La mayoría de los Slytherin lo conocían, y si no era así, solo le aplaudían porque Lucas se había levantado ovacionándolo.

Ya terminaron con la selección, el niño Neville, de quien era muy amigo, había entrado a Gryffindor, como todo Longbottom.

Pansy, al igual que Blaise y Theo habían entrado a Slytherin.

—Esto lo tenemos que celebrar Dustin —le menciono Lucas.

—Sí, ya estamos Los chicos dorados —dijo Draco.

—¿Los chicos dorados? —pregunto Theo.

—Sí, Fred, George, tu, Dustin, yo y Lucas —dijo.

—Fred, George, Theo, Dustin, Lucas y yo —corrigió Lucas.

—si, como sea —sonrió.

En eso vieron como el director se levantaba.

—Me enorgullece dirigir otro año más en Hogwarts. Este año tenemos muchas celebridades —sonrió —Neville Longbottom, hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom. Draco Malfoy —todos los Slytherin aplaudieron —hijo del afamado empresario y político Lucius Malfoy, James Dowson —vio que todos se preguntaban quién era — hijo de unos grandes magos de Francia. Y por último, ¿pero no menos importante Harry Potter —sonrió —hijo de los Aurores James y Lily Potter.

—Por favor, pónganse de pie los ya mencionados. —Vio como Neville, James y Draco se ponían de pie —Harry, por favor.

No hubo contestación. Dumbledore volteo buscando apoyo de los maestros, pero nadie respondio. Cuando iba a exigir que se levantara si no quería puntos menos, el profesor de cabello negro y ojos verdes —Dustin Price, de pie ahora —dijo con voz autoritaria

Dustin volteo buscando la voz en la mesa de los maestros, y lo vio. —Profesor Riddle —exclamo, mientras se ponía de pie —usted bien sabe que yo no me llamo… Harry Potter… y también sabe quién es mi padre, Edmund Price… los Potter se enterraron con mi pasado.

Todos se quedaron callados, no sabían que hacer o decir. —No contestes al director jovencito… —menciono el profesor Riddle.

—Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos a sus salas comunes —dijo McGonagall interrumpiendo el momento de tensión que había —buenas noches, su horario está en su habitación. —menciono.

Todos los prefectos se levantaron —Slytherin —menciono un muchacho alto y rubio —síganme —dijo saliendo, no le importaba que no le hicieran caso, si se perdían era su culpa.

—Gryffindor — grito muchacho moreno alumno de quinto.

Y así todas las casas se fueron separando.

Ya cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin se enfrentaron con que había una pared de piedra —Sempersortia —decía el prefecto, mientras tocaba con su varia un ladrillo que se veía un poco más oscuro que los demás. Dustin sorprendido vio cómo se abrían los ladrillos para dar paso a la sala común.

Ya adentro, los mayores entraron a sus habitaciones.

—Muy bien, en cada habitación hay dos camas, cada cama tiene su mesa de noche, su escritorio, su armario. En las puertas esta su nombre grabado, los chicos en el lado izquierdo, y la chicas en el derecho. Su horario esta sobre su cama. También como sus pertenencias. Mi nombre es Donald Brunswick—dijo el prefecto —buenas noches.

—¿Vamos a ver si estamos en el mismo cuarto? —pregunto Draco a Dustin.

—Vamos —respondio con simpleza este.

Subieron las escaleras, y buscaron en las puertas, como habían dicho, estas tenían su nombre tallado en la madera.

—Nott y Malfoy — menciono Draco — no, me toco con el serio.

—Sí, y a mí me tocó con… Dowson— se dijo Dustin. —A menos mi puerta si tiene mi nombre.

—Buenas noches —dijo Draco entrando a su habitación.

—Buenas noches — contesto Dustin. También entrando, cuando vio a un chico sentado en la cama del lado izquierdo.

—Hola, me llamo James Dowson —dijo el muchacho rubio, mientras sonreía "que bonita…" soltó un bufido Dustin "tonterías"

Al día siguiente.

Dustin bajo al comedor con Draco y con James, no se habían levantado tarde, pero lo más seguro es que ya todos se encontraran desayunando, ese era el primer día de clases, su uniforme estaba pulcro, como el de todo Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, lo que encontraron fueron muchos alumnos de diferentes casas, todos amontonados en la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto Draco.

—No sé —respondio Dustin

—Chicos, chicos. Nuestros papas están adentro, están muy enojados por cómo te nombraron… Harry Potter. —dijo Fred, quien había llegado.

—¿Nuestros Papas? —pregunto Draco.

—Sí, —respondio George —tus papas, el papa de Dustin, los papas de Lucas, nuestros papas —dijo.

—Voy a ver —dijo Dustin encaminándose.

Dustin se acercó a la puerta, y la empujo con algo de magia que había aprendido.

Todos los que se encontraban dentro del gran comedor, comenzaron a ver quién los había interrumpido.

—Harry… —murmuro Dumbledore.

—¡No se llama Harry Potter! —grito Edmund —Su nombre es Dustin Price.

—Mentira, él es hijo de los Aurores James y Lily Potter. —Dijo enojado el director. —Minerva, llámalos.

La profesora de transformaciones salió preocupada hacia la chimenea.

—James Potter, valle godric. —menciono, y vio como la cara de James aparecía entre el fuego.

—Hola, profesora ¿me hablo? —pregunto James.

—Necesito que vengan tú y Lily —dijo —rápido

Y la comunicación se cortó, para minutos después aparecer Mathew, James y Lily.

—¿Qué es tan importante? —pregunto Lily mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

—Hay un problema —dijo mientras que veía como los alumnos se habrían paso ante sí.

Entraron a gran comedor, y vieron a todos los maestros hay.

—Díganme la verdad, ¿Es o no su hijo? —pregunto Dumbledore.

—El… —Lily lo vio, se parecían demasiado James y aquel muchacho.

—Harry —Mathew soltó una carcajada —al fin te veo, te ves… horrible —menciono el niño.

—Ya me tienes arto. —dijo Edmund —Dragonifors —y de su varita salió un rayo, directo hacia Mathew, quien se convirtió en un pequeño dragón. Lily grito horrorizada, su hijo era un dragón.

—Expeliarmus —grito James, mientras el hechizo se alzaba contra Edmund, quien con un simple movimiento lo evadía.

—No tienen por qué pelear —dijo Minerva.

—Ya has causado suficientes problemas Avada… —todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon la primera parte de la maldición asesina, observaron al responsable James Potter —Kedabra —murmuro mientras el rayo verde salía disparado hacia Dustin.

—¡No James! —grito Lily.

Todos los maestros trataban de reaccionar. —Cave Inimicum —murmuro Edmund mientras un rayo plateado salía de su varita, eh impactaba a mayor velocidad , a Dustin, quien solo sintió un ardor y grito.

La maldición asesina se estrelló contra el escudo, y soltó una luz cegadora, Tom Riddle, quien estaba más cerca de Dustin corrió hacia él. Todos los alumnos habían estado asomados en la puerta, viendo que pasaba. "los chicos dorados" estaban sorprendidos. Su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Mocoso —lo llamo, se habían acostumbrado a esos apodos.

—¿Profesor? —pregunto, se sentía muy débil.

—Tranquilo… descansa —y lo tomo en brazos.

—¡Dustin! —el grito de Draco y de James, de quien se había hecho muy amigo saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

—Vámonos Lily —menciono James, mientras desaparecía.

—Yo… —miro a Edmund —lo siento.

Y tomo la mano de su hijo (Mathew) quien ya había sido des-convertido por McGonagall y desapareció.

Edmund se acercó al profesor que traía a su hijo en brazos.

—Lo llevare a la enfermería. —menciono —acompáñeme.

Y el profesor Riddle salió a la enfermería.

—Que todos almuercen, y después los quiero en clases —le murmuro Dumbledore mientras salía del comedor a Snape.

—¿Qué esperan? —pegunto el maestro de posiones —¿Una invitación?

—A comer, después los quiero a todos en la clase que les toca a esa hora —murmuro con voz ronca McGonagall.

Y todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el pequeño combate que había tenido el político Price, con el auror Potter.

Se preguntaban, ¿Dustin era el "hijo" de los Potter? O ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?.

En la enfermería la cosa era distinta. Edmund le hablaba a su pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, despeinando, aun mas su cabello.

—Vamos mi amor, despierta —le hablaba. —Te juro que si despiertas, no te vuelvo a lanzar un hechizo, pero era el único que detiene la imperdonable… cuesta mucho dolor al que le impacta, pero mucho más al que la lanza… porque me dolió que te doliera —le murmuraba. Madame Pomfrey mientras checaba a Dustin oía a Edmund, detrás de este se encontraba el profesor Riddle.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto el maestro de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)

—Se encuentra bien, solo fue un dolor provocado por el escudo. Si se hubiese lanzado con anticipación no hubiese dolido. —menciono.

—¿Pa… papi? —pregunto el niño quien sentía poco dolor.

—Aquí estoy amor, ya no volveré a lanzarte un hechizo… no me gusta verte sufrir.

—Estoy bien… consecuencias de ser mago —sonrió.

—Te amo —menciono Edmund mientras de mejor oía como la enfermera le entregaba unas pociones al profesor Riddle para que Dustin las tomara.

—Yo también.

Al día siguiente Dustin salió de enfermería. Todo el escandalo había pasado. Pero el director no se había aparecido durante el desayuno. Y ahora junto a Draco y James se dirigían al aula de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.

Entraron y todos estaban hable y hable, no habían tenido la clase del día anterior, porque el maestro había estado en enfermería. Y por lo tanto no conocían el carácter del profesor.

Dustin, Draco, y James se sentaron en primera fila, mientras veían al profesor entrar silencioso como siempre. Ningún alumno –más que los ya mencionados- callo.

Tom Riddle se acercó a su asiento, distinguió con la mirada a Dustin, quien se encontraba callado. Se sentó en su asiento, y espero a ver si callaban los alumnos.

Pasaron diez minutos, que a Dustin se le hicieron eternos.

—Esperaba a ver cuándo se callaban —hablo con la voz rasposa y muy bajo.

Nadie callo.

—Muy bien —menciono mientras se levantaba, y tomaba los dos libros más pesados.

—¡Silencio! —grito.

—Sí, y el profesor de Defensa es un bastar… —Ronald Weasley vio como todos se callaban.

—¿Soy un qué? —pregunto el profesor.

—Na… na… nada —tartamudeo.

—Muy bien… Dustin, al frente —Tom vio como Dustin se levantaba de su asiento, seguro como siempre.

—¿Profesor? —pregunto.

—Quiero que escojas a un alumno. Practicaran un pequeño duelo —menciono.

Dustin dirigió su mirada por todo el salón, estaban Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos.

—Escojo a… Calypso —vio como todo el salón dirigía su mirada a la chica —Graven… —

—Gryffindor. Muy bien, quien gane el duelo se lleva cincuenta puntos. —sonrió Tom.

Ambos subieron a la tarima.

—Aunque me duela… nada de hechizos no verbales, no magia oscura, ni magia sin varita… —sonrió —aunque sé que no pueden ni saben hacerlo, no pueden caer de la plataforma—

—¡Comiencen! —grito

—¡Inmobilus! —grito Calypso.

—¡Protego! —grito Dustin, y un campo de energía apareció alrededor de él, y desapareció cuando el hechizo lo toco.—¡Expulso! —volvió a gritar. Y un rayo salió de la varia de Dustin, mientras Calypso era lanzada de la plataforma.

—Gan… —no termino.

—Bombarda —murmuro.

Dustin quien estaba volteado de espaldas no se dio cuenta del hechizo.

—Cave inimicun —pronuncio Tom. —cincuenta puntos menos por atacar por la espalda señorita Graven —sonrió —Cincuenta puntos señor Price. Felicidades.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a guardar, y otros a salir. Cuando un carraspeo de garganta los detuvo a todos.

—¿A dónde van? —pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro —Yo todavía no me voy.

Pasaron cinco minutos, todos estaban callados.

—Señor Price, señor Malfoy y señor Dowson —los nombrados levantaron la vista hacia el maestro. —se pueden retirar. —Draco y James se levantaron, y salieron. Segundos después Dustin salía detrás de ellos.

—Y todos ustedes, quiero un resumen de un metro para mañana. —Dustin sonrió, _"Ni aun si son de su casa"_

—Vamos Dustin, seguro que McGonagall se enojara si no te apresuras. —Y Dustin acelero el paso para llegar a la clase de Transformaciones.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. La pareja para Dustin, por mayoría de votos es James Dowson, aun si ganara alguien más por eso apareció James, destinado simplemente para Dustin.

Bueno, no soy muy buena narrando los combates, pero espero ir mejorando. Simplemente el combate de Dustin estaba ganado. ¿Por qué? Porque es fenomenal en todo lo que hace. Lo que tuvo el ex—papa (James Potter) con el nuevo papa (Edmund) no fue nada, porque aunque James sea un auror, Edmund es un príncipe de Narnia… ¡Ah! No, ese es otro. Bueno, esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, porque no llegara hasta dos semanas después. Ósea… **Sábado 16 de julio del 2011 **y estén felices, porque es un día después del estreno de la nueva y ultima estrega de **Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte / **orgullosamente** parte 2.**

_Bueno, hasta luego._


	5. La esperanza muere al último

"**Destino"**

**Disclaimer1: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que no se nombran en los libros. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Disclaimer2:** La trama que se muestra en este fic llamado Destino, como su nombre y todo lo que no sea de Jotaká me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Es un fic alterno a la trama, ósea nombro los personajes, los lugares más sin embargo no sigue la serie de los libros, ni de las películas.

**Advertencia 2:** Contiene Yaoi (Relación chico x chico) si no te gusta, ¿que haces aquí?

**Summary Destino;** ¿Alguien ha visto lα película de Titanic? si, pues por αhi **no** va la cosa; Harry desde que nαcio fue olvidαdo por su fαmiliα, rechαzαdo. A los cinco αños llegα un hombre α su cαsα, y habla con sus padres, después de unα hora de charla, el hombre sαle dándole unα mirada, detrás del sus padres. La vida de Harry hasta su sexto cumpleaños, Poco después Hogwarts se abre paso entre los años amigos va teniendo. Dustin Price.

**Aclaraciones:** Hace como dos capítulos me llego un Review que decía que el fic estaba muy bueno, pero que había un error en los apellidos. Desde ahora les digo que ¡No hay ningún error!. Dustin es _**Price**_, Severus es _**Prince**_ y la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts es _**Pince**_. ¿Ok? _**Alguna otra duda, consúltenme, o vean en **__Wikipedia punto org__**.**_

**Parejas:** S**iriu**s B**lac**k **/ **S**everu**s S**nap**e **/** L**uci****u**s M**alfo**y **/** R**emu**s L**upi**n ´

**¡Di no al plagio!:** Si conoces algún trabajo que sea mío, o de cualquier otro autor ¡**No dudes en reportarlo**! Como será posible que todas mis horas, mis días de trabajo se echen a perder por alguien que no respeta ni a los autores, ni a los fans. Ya que ese trabajo ya fue manchado por alguien que no tiene moral. Por una rata… que se atrevió a poner las manos en este o cualquier otro trabajo. _**De antemano Gracias.**_

₯ [Dustin Price]

**Destino capítulo 3: "La esperanza muere al último"**

₯ [Dustin Price]

Nadie en la oficina del director se atrevía a hablar. Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque que los Potter le había hecho a Dustin.

Después de ese ataque muchos altos directivos entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Daniel Nott, Edmund Price entre otros habían pedido la renuncia del director. Pero como siempre el ministerio y muchos más habían dicho que eso no era posible. Que Dumbledore era el mejor director que había tenido Hogwarts.

Todos ellos amenazaron con sacar a sus hijos del colegio. Todos tenían en mente grandes exponentes como la Academia Beauxbatons en Francia y el Instituto Durmstrang en Escandinavia.

Pero sin embargo, el ministerio no quería eso. Porque simplemente ¿Qué harian si los grandes herederos iban a estudiar a otros países sabiendo que tenían al mejor colegio a la vuelta de la esquina?

El ministerio dijo que removería a Dumbledore de su cargo, mas sin embargo no podían sacarlo del colegio. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente este se negaba a enseñar como colocar las barreras. Barreras que sin ellas el colegio seria atacado.

Todos estaban disgustados. Ahora en la oficina estaban todos los maestros.

Esperando a ver que les decía el antiguo director.

—Debido a que todos saben, me destituirán en unos pocos días —hablaba Dumbledore. —Necesitamos otro director. —Sonrió —Propongan.

Minerva McGonagall hablo. —Albus, sabes muy bien que esto no es posible. Cada maestro vota por ellos mismos. —Albus tenía algo en mente lo sabía, mas sin embargo no podía interferir, no tenía el derecho.

—Muy bien, comiencen.

—Voto por Poma Sprout —menciono la profesora de Herbologia.

—Cuthbert Binns —dijo el mismo fantasma dándose su voto a el mismo.

—Eso es absurdo —mascullo McGonagall. —No dejaremos que un fantasma sea el director del colegio. —Sonrió —Voto por Minerva McGonagall.

—Vamos. Todos quedaremos empatados —sonrió la profesora de Astronomía —voto por Aurora Sinistra.

—Aurora tiene razón —menciono el maestro de Encantamientos —voto por Filius Flitwick.

—Voto por Rolanda Hooch —sonrió la encantadora profesora de vuelo.

—Chariti burbage —Menciono la maestra de Estudios Muggles.

—Esto no se puede Dumbledore. —mascullo McGonagall. De todos los profesores que estaban, todos habían votado por ellos mismos. Y aún faltaban más.

—Yo voto por mí —menciono Silvanus Kettleburn el profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

—Yo… yo… también… voto por mí —murmuraba entre palabras la profesora Sybill.

—Muy bien, solo quedan dos profesores. —sonrió Albus.

—Cinco —corrigió Minerva.

—Dos —volvió a decir Dumbledore.

—¡Que cinco! —grito exaltada.

—Son dos querida, los profesores Septima, Wilkie y Bathsheba se abstuvieron de votar. Por eso todos hasta ahora quedan a un voto. Continuemos Profesor Riddle… ¿su voto? —

—Eso es obvio Director. Voto por Tom Riddle —sonrió aún más el director.

—¿Severus querido? Tu voto —

—Voto por… Tom Riddle —sonrió sabiendo las intenciones del director.

—¡Que! —se escuchó el grito de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunto Aurora a Severus.

—Si de por si no tengo ni tiempo para pasar con Jacob siendo maestro. Ni lo veré cuando sea director. —Sonrió —por eso el Profesor Riddle es el mejor para ese puesto.

Y con la misma Severus salió del despacho.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Severus era tan sentimental? — Pregunto Silvanus, el profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas era todo un burlista. Y le encantaba burlarse de todos. Seguro que tomaría la idea de Severus de pasar más tiempo con su familia como algo de burla.

El director, al haber escuchado el voto de Severus cambio su rostro.

Sabía que Septima iba a votar por él (por Severus) y tenía pensado poner a Severus como alguien más manejable. Pero nunca pensó que el profesor Riddle otra vez se saliera con la suya.

Tenía que pensar un mejor plan para volver a la Dirección. Y Tom nunca dejaría la dirección. Porque el sí sabía el conjuro para las protecciones. Y con Dumbledore en el colegio las cosas se le facilitaban. Ya que el colegio seria dos veces más seguro que antes. Teniendo la protección de Dumbledore y la de él.

—Me agrada la idea —murmuro Tom mientras salía del despacho de Dumbledore, que muy pronto seria de él.

—Ves Albus, lo que provocas —murmuro la profesora Aurora.

—Relájate querida —le murmuro cuando todos los maestros salían —todavía quedan muchas opciones para retomar la dirección.

—Pero, no creo que Tom se aleje de la dirección… ni de Hogwarts. Mucho menos de Dustin —se veía preocupada —¿Qué tal si descubren tu plan… y si fracasamos? —se preguntó.

—No lo haremos. —Albus se acercó a su escritorio. —El año que viene entra Mathew y estoy seguro que Lily y James no pasaran por aquí. Podemos hacer que moleste al joven Price. —sonrió. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Aurora salió preocupada. ¿Qué tal si los descubrían? Con todo lo que estaban planeando. Tal vez los metían a asaban… y de esa no se libraban…

—Ya verás Aurora. —Murmuro Albus —La esperanza es lo último que muerte.

En otra parte del castillo.

—¡Dustin! —se escuchó el grito que dio Draco en la sala común, todos los demás estaban expectantes para ver qué era lo que había hecho el joven Price.

—Y ahora que paso Draco —pregunto James, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro que desde ahí no podría saber cuántas paginas eran, solo que era de un exagerado tamaño.

—Donde esta Dustin —bramo el príncipe de Slytherin _Todavía me pregunto… ¿Por qué no quedo en Ravenclaw con eso de que le encanta la lectura?_

—Me necesitabas Draco —murmuro Dustin a espaldas de él, provocando que el chico chillara asustado. —así as de tener la conciencia. —sonrió, sacando más de un suspiro a algunas alumnas, y porque no alumnos también.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —grito todavía asustado.

—¿Por qué? ¿te da miedo? —pregunto sabiendo cual era el terror de Draco.

_**Dustin se encontraba corriendo junto a Draco por la mansión Malfoy, apenas contaban ambos con cinco años, pero eso no evitaba que hicieran travesuras.**_

_**Pasaban corriendo frente a un cuarto cuando escucharon caer algo de una habitación. **_

_**Draco preocupado volteo a ver a Dustin. **_

—_**¿Quién será? —preguntaba Draco. Sin dejar responder a Dustin Draco contesto —¡Vamos a ver! —le encantaban los misterios al joven heredero Malfoy. **_

_**Juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, y Draco parándose de puntitas, tomo el pomo y lo giro. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta, fue un jarrón que nunca había visto tirado y roto. **_

—_**Draco, no creo que debamos estar aquí — murmuro Dustin, no quería recibir un regaño del padre de Draco, mucho menos de su padre, quien se encontraba en la casa, charlando con Lucius Malfoy.**_

—_**Vamos, o tienes miedo —sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Dustin, mientras con los brazos hacia unas formas de alas, para imitar a una gallina —¿eres una gallina?**_

_**Dustin no contesto. Simplemente volteo a ver como atrás de Draco se formaba una figura.**_

—_**Dra… Draco —exclamo asustado.**_

_**Draco volteo a ver qué era lo que había asustado a su inseparable amigo.**_

_**Y vio a un ¿fantasma? **_

—_**¡Bou! —Grito el fantasma, o lo que eso parecía, haciendo que los niños salieran corriendo de ese cuarto, Draco quien se encontraba llorando, y Dustin quien se encontraba asustado. En el camino se toparon a Edmund, Remus y Lucius, quienes iban a buscarlo.**_

_**Draco al ver a su papa Remus, levanto los brazos aun llorando, Remus al ver el estado de su cachorro lo tomo en brazos. Preocupado.**_

_**Edmund hizo lo mismo con Dustin, mientras ambos pálidos niños Draco llorando y Dustin en Shock, hundían sus rostros entre el hombro y la barbilla de sus papas (Edmund y Remus respectivamente).**_

—_**¿Qué pasa mi amor? —pregunto Remus preocupado.**_

—_**Un… un fan… fantasma — murmuro Draco llorando.**_

—_**hump —bramo Lucius —tu bien sabes que los fantasmas no… —se quedó callado.**_

—_**¿Los fantasmas que? ¿No existen? —Remus rio —y ¿el varón sanguinario?¿Nick casi decapitado? ¿El fraile gordo? ¿Que esos que son? ¿perros? —Lucius odiaba ese espina malvada de Remus, odiaba su ironía, pero aun así lo amaba.**_

—_**Bueno, sí. Draco dime ¿dónde está el fantasma? —pregunto, observo como Draco no quería responder, de seguro, esa noche dormiría con ellos.**_

—_**¿Dustin? —pregunto Edmund. El pequeño niño quien seguía en shock levanto un bracito para señalar la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.**_

_**Edmund y Lucius sacaron la varita. Remus se encontraba reconfortando a su pequeño quien no dejaba de llorar.**_

_**Veía como Lucius iba a la cabeza, con Edmund cargando a Dustin detrás de él. Y el venia al final consolando a su pequeño, quien seguía llorando.**_

—_**¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto Lucius, mientras murmuraba un Lemus, para alumbrar la oscura habitación. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba una sombra que se mecía de delante había atrás.**_

—_**¿Quién eres? —pregunto asustado Remus, al escuchar los murmullos que soltaba la sombra "quiero matar, quiero matar" era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.**_

_**Remus por inercia apretó más la cabecita de su Dragoncito mientras al igual que Edmund le murmuraba al oído que no levantara la cabecita.**_

_**Los tres adultos vieron como la sombra desapareció, para después aparecer frente a Remus, haciendo que este se sobresaltara. Causando que Draco llorara más.**_

—_**Oh, ¿este es el heredero Malfoy? —pregunto el Poltergeist. Porque para eso Lucius ya sabía lo que era.**_

—_**Salgamos, ya me encargare yo después de ti. —Murmuro Lucius saliendo mientras cerraba la puerta con un hechizo, para que su pequeño no volviera a entrar.**_

_**Estando fuera, Draco seguía llorando, Lucius se preguntaba si en algún momento se le acabarían las lágrimas.**_

_**Remus comenzó a cantar una suave canción de cuna, haciendo que su pequeño se fuera relajando hasta caer dormido.**_

—_**¿Cómo lo sacaras de ahí? —pregunto Remus mientras seguía meciendo a Draco quien ya había caído dormido**_

—_**Llamare a alguien, ya lo veras —murmuro.**_

_**Despidieron a Edmund, quien se fue con Dustin ya dormido. **_

—… — se comenzó a reír irónicamente Draco —graciosito —sonrió —nunca me dio miedo.

Dustin sabía que no era así ¿pero quién era el para negarlo?.

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola(: Que bueno que ya estamos aquí. Les traigo el Siguiente capítulo. asi que nos vemos en dos semanas**. ¿Qué planes tendrá Albus?** Se preguntaran **¿Por qué Albus quería a Severus de director?** Bueno, porque para Albus siempre fue muy maleable Severus. **¿Por qué Severus **_**no**_** acepto el puesto de director y voto por Tom?** Bueno, después de su embarazo quedo muy sensible. Por lo tanto siendo maestro no podía pasar mucho tiempo ni con Sirius ni con Jacob (su hijo) así que sabiendo todo lo que implica ser director dijo "Si muy apenas tengo tiempo para mi hijo siendo maestro, no tendré tiempo siendo director" Severus después de casa día de clases (que terminan a las dieciséis horas (16:00) ) regresa a la mansión Black, mansión que Sirius con la fortuna Black mando a construir, para dormir con Sirius y disfrutar con su hijo. Aviso, saque algo así de Piratas del caribe en el fin del mundo. (:

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, descubrimos un nuevo temor de Draco. Su fobia a los fantasmas y a los Poltergeist.

Bueno, verán muchas cosas más en el siguiente capítulo. Qué todavía no tiene nombre ¿Me quieren ayudar?

**Saludos.**

_Bellatrixie Lestrange reportándose para Fanfiction punto net_


End file.
